


Almeno Tu Nell'universo

by nightconfessions



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, This is my first work, based on his latest ig post, i hope we can all agree that ermal deserves the whole world, i just spontaneously needed to comfort ermal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions
Summary: Дверная ручка щёлкает, из-за чего Фабрицио поднимает голову и немного взволнованно сглатывает в ожидании, когда знакомая фигура появится в проёме. Вот только вид Эрмаля заставляет мужчину моментально забыть обо всех планах, которые он строил до этого.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 6





	Almeno Tu Nell'universo

Если честно, то Фабрицио уже собирался уходить. Его выступление закончилось уже давно, как и долгожданная, как выяснилось, для обоих, встреча с Эрмалем. Так давно у них не было шанса вот так просто пересечься на пару минут, в течение которых они становились абсолютными детьми даже без своего ведома.

Римлянин скучал по этой лёгкости и смеху, которые были неизменными спутниками каждой их встречи. Он был рад осознать, что между ними ничего не изменилось, даже несмотря на месяцы разлуки — всё те же лучезарные улыбки, тёплые взгляды и нежные прикосновения. Да и с чего бы что-то должно было измениться? Фабри был уверен, что то, что связывало их, нельзя было измерить в проведённых вместе минутах или количестве сообщений, которые они отправляли друг другу в день. Следовательно, не существовало никакой угрозы, что однажды эти и без того редкие встречи прекратятся, ровно так же, как и сообщения. Он не боялся этого, он просто _скучал_.

Затерявшись в своих мыслях Моро резко останавливается перед дверью, ведущей на улицу. Неужели он просто вот так уедет? Разве провести хоть немного времени с другом не было тем, о чём он так отчаянно мечтал в последнее время? На самом деле, он был просто не готов ждать ещё год, чтобы ему выпала новая возможность увидеть его. Осознание этого факта заставляет его развернуться и направиться обратно, прямиком в гримёрку Эрмаля.

Кудрявого там не оказывается, он как раз отправился на сцену со своей второй песней, что, наверное, и лучше для Бицио. Решение было принято настолько спонтанно, что он даже не знал, что скажет, когда Мета появится на пороге. Он мог бы пригласить его поехать вместе до отеля, верно? Ничего особенного, просто короткая поездка, чтобы вкратце обсудить события последних месяцев и насладиться приятной дружеской компанией. Второе, наверняка, даже важнее. Да, это немного, но всё же лучше, чем ничего.

В голову тут же приходят воспоминания о времени, проведённом в Лиссабоне, о вечерах, когда они вместе возвращались в свои номера, о крепких объятиях, которые они дарили друг другу каждый раз, прежде чем скрыться за дверями своих комнат.

Дверная ручка щёлкает, из-за чего Фабрицио поднимает голову и немного взволнованно сглатывает в ожидании, когда знакомая фигура появится в проёме. Вот только вид Эрмаля заставляет мужчину моментально забыть обо всех планах, которые он строил до этого.

Безусловно, он видел друга прежде печальным, расстроенным, подавленным, но никогда — _таким_. Цвет его лица сливался с белоснежной рубашкой, отросшие кудри почти полностью скрывали его от чужого взгляда, по телу шла крупная дрожь, казалось, что албанец готов прямо сейчас рухнуть на пол, если его не поймать. А на щеках были… слёзы?

Заметив присутствие Моро в комнате, он на секунду застывает, а затем быстро отворачивается, будто стыдясь своего внешнего вида, своих слёз, своей слабости.

— Бицио? Что ты тут-

Закончить музыкант не успевает, потому что римлянин подлетает к нему, мягко разворачивает Эрмаля к себе и заключает в объятия. Его действительно трясёт. Фабрицио хочет что-то спросить, узнать, что с ним случилось, что довело кудрявого до такого состояния. Но прекрасно понимает, что сейчас не время. Вряд ли Мета сейчас сможет говорить, потому что, очутившись в надёжном укрытии родных рук, он не выдерживает и заходится рыданиями.

Никто из них не осознаёт, сколько времени проходит, пока они стоят вот так. Может, несколько минут, а может и часов. Эрмаль даёт волю своим чувствам, больше абсолютно не смущаясь чужого присутствия, потому что плакать при Бицио было _не стыдно_. Цепляется пальцами за кожаную куртку, чувствуя, как горячие слёзы стекают вниз по ней. Старший, в свою очередь, лишь крепче прижимает к себе плачущего друга, совершенно не заботясь о своей одежде и проводя рукой по вздрагивающей спине, пока всхлипы не затихают, а дыхание не выравнивается.

Но даже тогда Мета не хочет отстраняться, потому что не вполне уверен, что готов к вопросам, которые могут последовать сейчас, когда он успокоился. Но вопросов не будет, потому что Моро всё понимает, не собирается давить и просто не хочет отпускать его, больше никогда.

Однако они понимают, что скоро концерт должен закончиться, динамики транслировали одну из последних песен, а попадаться на глаза посторонним не хотелось ни одному из них. Фабрицио осторожно выпускает Эрмаля из объятий, его взгляд искрится нежностью, когда татуированные пальцы проходятся по бледным щекам, смахивая остатки слёз.

— Хочешь поехать вместе в отель? — спрашивает он осторожно, будто не уверен в положительном ответе. Может быть кудрявый хотел теперь побыть наедине, это бы тоже была абсолютно нормальная реакция, Моро бы её спокойно принял. Но младший впервые с момента появления в гримёрке поднимает на него взгляд, робко улыбается и лёгким кивком головы даёт своё согласие. Всего через несколько минут они ловят первое попавшееся такси и устраиваются на заднем сидении, рука Фабрицио осторожно накрывает чужую, за что мужчину одаривают очередной благодарной улыбкой.

Бицио снова оказался для него лучшим. Другом, братом, человеком. Во всём и всегда понимающим, добрым и заботливым. Чуть позже, уже в отеле, он расскажет ему о своём состоянии в последние дни, о мандраже перед выступлением и о влиянии исполненных сегодня песен. После этого невероятно полегчает, всё то, что терзало его, уйдёт, и Эрмаль сможет, наконец, уснуть, свернувшись в объятиях Фабри.

Римлянин будет ещё долго наблюдать за тем, как размеренно поднимается и опускается грудь спящего Меты, ничего похожего на судороги, охватывавшие его всего пару часов назад, а затем поклянётся себе, что сделает всё, чтобы защитить этого искреннего и чувствительного ангела, и уткнётся носом в кудри, прежде чем провалиться в сон.


End file.
